A Promise to Keep
by lunarshores
Summary: Two years after Ace's death Marco still grieves. Izo, concerned for Marco's health, sends Marco to Ace's grave to find some semblance of peace and to pass along news of his brother's return. Marco doesn't expect to find anything there, but he goes to make Izo happy. He certainly doesn't expect what he finds. Written for marcoace week Day 1.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be in two parts, the next of which will be posted next week. Written for marcoace week on tumblr's day 1: Fire. Thank you so much to imperialmint for betaing and Canada for having free wifi in their airports, which is allowing me to post this as I am currently still stuck in Montreal.**

 **Warnings: Depression, Grief/Loss, Mentions of Death, and in the next part Mild Violence and Implied Minor Character Death.**

Marco landed softly in front of the graves, letting his flames vanish, sadness crashing over him when the wind picked up, moving the ridiculous orange hat hanging from the grave and catching his eye. He glared up at the ridiculously blue sky and the scattering of pure white, fluffy clouds.

The day was perfect, far too cheerful for a grave visit, but Marco's ire melted when he turned back to the graves, remembering how Ace would grin if he were here and probably make him have a picnic in the sunlit meadow or something. Marco would have protested because they'd probably be scouting or on a mission, but he'd give in eventually (how could he not when Ace would grin like that?).

A bitter smile crept up on his lips, and he walked up to Pops's grave, placing a bottle of his favorite sake in front of it and settling down beside it. "Hello, Pops." Marco leaned back onto the gravestone and closed his eyes, picturing the numerous times he'd perched on the arm of his Pops's massive chair on deck, booming laughter surrounding him. "I'm doing my best to protect your treasure, but it's not enough."

Marco's hands balled themselves into fists, and he reminded himself to relax as blue flames flicked where his nails had dug into his skin. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That bastard has taken over our territory, and there was nothing I could, Pops. Nothing at all."

He inhaled shakily, running a hand through his hair, letting out a bitter laugh. "I'm not you. They all expect me to fill your shoes, but your feet are just too massive, old man. I'm getting better, and they're healing, but we miss you, Pops."

"I miss you." Marco smiled. "But that's selfish of me. You died protecting your dream, your family, and you'd not have wanted anything less."

He cracked open the bottle and poured some on the grave before taking a swig himself. "There's still a hole in the crew, but they're doing well. You'd be proud. You raised a strong family."

"They're doing better than me, honestly." Marco rested his face against the stone, eyes closed. "I miss him so much, Pops. I wasn't ready to lose him yet. If they hadn't needed me, I don't know that I wouldn't be joining you and him wherever you ended up."

He let out a ragged breath and took another swig of the sake. "Part of me still feels missing. Every day I wake up alone, and every time it is like my heart's ripped out all over again. "

"You remember back before we'd gotten together, and you kept teasing me about him?" Marco laughed. "To think that I felt the need to hesitate. You were right, Pops. I can never thank you enough for kicking me when I was being an idiot."

Marco poured the rest of the bottle on the ground. "If you were here, you'd be making fun of me for greeting you first when it's him I needed to see, to grieve for. I don't really know. Izo sent me here you know. He worries too much. It's been two years, but I don't think any of us are all the way okay. Maybe I'm worse, maybe not."

"Izo is doing well, but I still see the shadows in his eyes. He's quieter than before. We had a huge party a few weeks ago though, and it was almost like old times, you'd have been proud. We got utterly smashed." Marco grinned and pulled out the worn news clipping, sitting up and shifting so he was crosslegged and facing the gravestone. "You remember Ace's little brother?" He held up Luffy's grinning picture and the announcement of his new bounty.

"The brat made it after all. When we heard, we had to party. Hopefully, we'll meet up with him at some point. I'd like that. I heard they caused some trouble down at Fisherman Island to help out Jinbe." Marco smiled softly. "We couldn't protect it, but I'm glad it was him. I hate leaving it to Big Mam, you know she's not doing it for free, Pops. They deserve better."

"Everyone is still celebrating, and I think we might see about an alliance with them. It would really raise morale for one thing. After all, we can't defeat Teach on our own, and who better than Ace's brother?" Marco felt his smile falter.

"And someone needs to look out after him. He's bound to get up to some crazy things in the New World." Marco's voice roughened. "I'm not letting Ace's death be in vain. That kid'll make a good pirate king, don't you think Pops?"

The wind picked up again, and Marco grinned. "I know, I know. I'm going, Pops." Marco got to his feet and crossed the short distance to Ace's grave, fingers reaching out to gently caress the hat before he sat down. He blinked at the new clipping of Luffy already sitting next to three sake cups and smiled. Someone had already been by to tell Ace the good news then. He wondered idly who it was before swallowing.

"Hey, Ace." His voice was rough with emotion, but no matter how he cleared his throat, he couldn't seem to dislodge whatever was choking him. "I don't know why I'm here exactly, but you know how Izo gets."

He could easily picture how Ace would grimace at that, before they'd both laugh, but Marco couldn't bring a smile to his face, not even for Ace. A tear escaped and fell to the ground.

"What do I even say? 'I miss you' is so inadequate that it would be more of a mockery than anything else." Marco laughed at himself, shaking his head.

"If you were here, you'd probably tell me I'm being stupid, I'd guess." Marco closed his eyes as memories flowed over him, Ace smiling, Ace laughing, Ace yelling at him, Ace dragging him away from work. "Damn, you've no idea how much I wish you were."

A tear escaped and fell to the ground, and Marco wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should be happier. I came to tell you I promise to make sure Luffy makes it. I'll watch him achieve his dream for you. It's nothing much, but that's all I can do. It's what the rest of the crew wants too. I-" Marco paused at the sizzling sound and looked down to see the tear evaporate into steam, the ground under him heating up to the point where he felt his own flames flare up to protect him. Marco scrambled back, eyes wide as the ground started trembling, and suddenly the whole area was consumed by crimson flames. Marco leapt to his feet when a shadow appeared in the flames, settling into a defensive stance.

Whoever dared disturb this place would pay.

His own flames flickered over his skin, protecting him from the intense heat, and he swung into a kick, aiming for the dark center of the flames, when suddenly they vanished. Marco swore and tried to stop his kick from landing, tangling himself up in his feet and sending him sprawling towards the figure, knocking them both over in a tangled heap. Marco untangled himself hurriedly, looking with wide eyes at the bird blinking up at him.

Apart from the crimson feathers and lack of the Whitebeard crest on its chest, the bird could be his mirror image, were he in phoenix form. Marco's eyes darted over the bird as it shook itself and got back up. It studied him in turn, making small content noises in its throat before shuffling forward. It stumbled a bit, glaring at its feet accusingly before huffing and sidling closer to Marco, demanding trills breaking through his stupor.

He held perfectly still as it leaned forward to run its beak through his hair, flames tickling at his face and scalp.

"What the hell?" Marco said softly, not wanting to freak out the phoenix in front of him. It leaned forward, and Marco caught a glimpse of purple on its back, and his heart leapt to his throat.

It couldn't be. Ace was dead, this couldn't be him, but there was no mistaking the mark on the bird's- no, Ace's back.

"Ace?" Marco whispered, taken aback by the raw sound of his own voice. The bird- no, Ace, it had to be Ace, and this was just another cruel dream, another time he'd wake up to an empty bed having to face the harsh reality all over again- cried out softly, and Marco crumpled to the ground. He couldn't even muster up surprise when feathers and flames melted away, and Ace pulled him into his arms, feeling so warm and cruelly real as he sobbed into his shoulder.

He dug his nails into Ace's back, holding him a tightly as possible. It was a minute or more before he even noticed Ace's frantic whispering into his hair.

"Shhh... Marco... What's the matter? This isn't like you. There, there? Fuck, I have no idea what to do. Help me out here. I'm pretty sure yelling at you to shut up like I did with Luffy was wrong, but..." Ace made an aggravated sound into his hair and ran a hand down his back, and Marco couldn't help but snicker at him, though he wasn't sure Ace could tell it from the sobbing. He took a couple of deep breaths, Ace's scent washing over him, and he shivered at how real it all felt.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them." Marco smiled into Ace's shoulder and, finally having control over his breathing, pulled back enough to look Ace in the eyes.

"You did."

* * *

"So, you're telling me I've been dead for two years?" Ace frowned, seemingly deep in thought. "I kind of remember dying, but if I was dead, why I am here?" It was growing dark now, and Marco had half heartedly gathered some wood for a fire. It seemed like they'd be up a while talking providing he didn't wake up from his dream soon, and he wanted to be able to see Ace for as long as possible.

"It's probably just a dream of mine. It wouldn't be the first time." Ace must have picked up on the weariness in Marco's voice, despite Marco trying to sound casual, because he tugged him down in his lap, starting the fire with a wave of his hand, the flames a deep red instead of his usual orange.

Marco filed the color difference away for when he was awake and let himself be held close, Ace's scent so clear and warm he could almost believe it was all real. He slid an only slightly trembling hand through Ace's hair, smoothing it down, and Ace leaned into the touch. The contented sigh Ace made fizzled comfortingly in Marco's veins.

"I don't know what's going on, but thank you." Marco looked up at Ace, confused, and his heart felt like it finally started beating again when Ace grinned at him. "For missing me, I mean. You shouldn't, you know, but it makes me happy that you did." Ace sighed and pulled Marco closer, staring up at the sky, which looked like it was on fire, painted vividly in reds and oranges, fading into a soft blue. "Still, whether I'm dead or not, I'm not worth this. Be happy, Marco. That's all I want for you."

Marco snorted. "How can I be happy if I don't have you to remind me to be?" Ace scoffed, but his fingers tightened on Marco's back, and Marco knew he was happy at the answer. "I've been a bit adrift without you."

Ace looked back at the headstones, which they'd been tacitly ignoring. "Pops, he was there, where I last remember... is he...?"

The sky was sinking into purples and blues, only the barest shade of crimson on the horizon, when Marco nodded. Ace crumpled, resting his forehead on Marco's shoulder, as he slowly exhaled.

Marco lifted Ace's face, cupping his cheek and stroked his thumb lightly along his cheekbone, marveling at how his skin was, as always, sinfully warm in the crisp night air. "It's how he would have wanted to go. Protecting you, protecting his family. He shook the world right up until the very end." His lips turned up in a fond smile. "It was the end of his time, Ace, you know that."

It was Marco's turn to hold Ace as he cried, and when he'd calmed, Marco gently wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. It was dark by now, the stars and moon outshining their tiny fire, and Marco tugged Ace to the ground, the meadow grasses under them soft and fragrant with wildflowers. The clung together, limbs entangled until they couldn't tell who was who even if they'd wanted to.

Ace's breath evened out quickly, and Marco smiled, lips moving against Ace's skin, when he began snoring softly.

"Please, Ace, please don't leave me again." His whispered plea was swallowed by the sounds of night, but Ace's grip didn't let up as Marco stood vigil, waiting for his dreams to shatter as they'd done so many times before.

* * *

Marco came to awareness all at once, heart pounding as his eyes flew open to confirm that it was really Ace clinging to him, Ace's heat embracing him as the gray predawn sky lightened and the birds welcomed the new day. A sleepy unintelligible protest greeted him when Marco's grip tightened as it finally sank in, and the world around them stopped.

HIs lips crashed into Ace's, every sense singing that Ace was here and real and all his. Ace hummed deep in his throat, the contented noise so familiar even after two long years it made Marco's heart ache. Ace's eyes fluttered open, and the same smug mischief gleamed in them as he roll them so he was on top of Marco, resting his weight on one hand while the other leisurely mapped out every inch of Marco, lingering and teasing at every place he knew would make Marco shudder.

He shoved Marco's shirt down to his shoulders, and Marco had enough presence of mind to rise up enough so he could slide it all the way off. Ace hummed, eyes gleaming as he traced random patterns on Marco's skin, scraping his nails lightly. Marco was breathing heavily now, squirming as Ace's fingers passed just too far away from anywhere he needed to be touched.

A moan escaped him, and Ace looked at him, surprise and delight passing over his features, his grin lingering. "Eager, are you?"

"God, yes." Marco gasped as Ace began toying with the sash around his waist, sending him spiraling like a leaf on the wind. "Please Ace. I need to feel you."

Their lips met again, a point to ground themselves as the world spun around them, and Ace hurriedly stripped Marco's pants off, eyes glazing a bit when he saw just how much Marco needed him. "I don't suppose you brought lube." Ace sat up a bit, hands gliding ever so lightly across Marco's thighs, up to his hip bones, circling. Marco's cock twitched, and he glared up into Ace's smug eyes.

"I was visiting your _grave_. Why would I bring _lube_?"

"Hey, you never know when you're going to meet someone." A shadow passed over Ace's face, and Marco reached up to cup his cheek, leaning in until his lips brushed the shell of Ace's ear.

"There was never anyone but you, you know."

"But-"

Marco cut him off with a breathless kiss, humming deep in his throat when Ace sank into him, tension and reluctance melting away like snow. When they had to part for air, their lips brushing so that Marco could feel Ace's smile grow, and he whispered, no more than a breath of sound, "Never."

Ace was clearly caught between relief and scolding him, so Marco unbuckled his ridiculous belt to distract him, sliding a hand into his loose shorts to palm his cock. Ace shuddered, a soft motion pulled from him involuntarily, and Marco smiled, easing down the shorts that were the last barrier between them.

He kissed down Ace's neck, tightening his fingers on Ace's cock, spreading the precome. "I want you inside me, want to feel every inch of you as you shudder and call my name," Marco said, and Ace's eyes widened before he smiled, running his fingers through Marco's sweat dampened hair.

"I promise I'm real, Marco." Marco just nodded dumbly, but Ace was too focused to notice, too busy shifting to take Marco's dick in his mouth, tongue swirling around the head before he sucked hard, not bothering to ease Marco into it. Marco gasped, pleasure flooding him, drowning out everything but Ace and the fast rhythm he started, sucking at his cock, while fingers teased at his entrance.

He was swept away on a current of pleasure, Ace driving him quickly to the edge. He heard a muffled keening noise distantly and realized with a start that it was him. He bit on a knuckle, the effort of keeping his hips still almost too much when Ace hummed around him, the vibrations sparking through him more brilliant that the blue flames that rose up from where he bit his hand.

A finger dipped into him slowly, and Marco tilted his hips up, eager for more. Ace seemed to the get the message- Marco felt him smile around his dick- but he withdrew his hand, and Marco bit back a whine. Marco looked down to meet his eyes, and was blown away at the sheer amount of love in them. All for him.

He came with a quiet gasp, hands tangled in Ace's hair, trembling. Ace pulled off with a noise that should be illegal, drool and come dripping down his chin, as he spat the come into his hand and grinned. "Looks like I found some lube, after all."

Marco kept himself from rolling his eyes. Barely. "You know that's not necessary, Ace. It's not like I won't heal."

Ace puffed out his cheeks, the contrast between the innocent expression and his come-streaked face making Marco snicker. "It's better this way." His expression darkened. "I hurt you too much already it seems."

"Ace..." Ace shook off the expression, but Marco could see it still troubled him. Before he could scavenge up words, two slick fingers entered him and twisted, spilling any thought of words clear out of his head. He was already hardening under Ace's wicked fingers, and Marco swiped some of his own come, spreading over Ace's cock.

Three fingers spread him open now, but Marco still felt empty, and he tightened his grip on Ace's cock, jerking him. "That's plenty Ace. Please."

Ace nodded, breathless, and he was already close, from the look of him, precome leaking freely to mix with Marco's now cool come. He withdrew his fingers and brought their lips together, as Ace edged into him slowly. Marco huffed and canted his hips, too impatient to wait. Their kiss broke as they both adjusted, their breath mingling in the scant space between their lips.

Marco closed his eyes, clinging to the sensation of Ace inside him, surrounding him, with him, here and whole by some mystery that they'd probably have to sort out. That didn't matter though, nothing mattered but that he was here now, alive, and happy. Marco felt himself fully breath for the first time since the war. The shackles that had bound him loosened and fell away, and he soared freely again as their lips met and they started moving, his heart light.

He trailed his lips down to Ace's shoulder, sucking harshly to keep from crying out when Ace began pumping his dick in time with his thrusts. They neared the edge wrapped around each other, lips and hands frantically trying to claim every inch of skin, wring every last gasp from the other.

Marco whispered Ace's name in between kisses, all of his senses reeling, overwhelmed with Ace's presence, warm and entwined with him. Ace came first, yelling Marco's name, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood. Warmth spiraled in a dizzying rush, tumbling and turning, through Marco, and he followed soon after, reveling in Ace's familiar weight when he collapsed on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's part two! Sorry for the bit of the delay, and I promise the other 3 days are coming as well Unbeta'd because I was impatient xD**

Marco was unsurprised to find his eyes damp with unshed tears when the afterglow faded enough for him to be aware of it. Ace noticed, surely, but he just began running his fingers through Marco's hair, an unnaturally pensive expression on his face. "I'd promise not to leave you again, Marco, but I've learned not to make such foolish promises. I'll do my very best though. That I can promise."

He shot up abruptly, eyes wild as Marco followed suit. "Luffy," Ace said, and his panicked tone pierced Marco's heart. "Is Luffy okay? He was there when I- I broke my promise. Is he-?"

Marco shushed him gently, grabbing his hand before Ace could stand up and began pacing as he ranted. "Luffy's kept him safe that day." Marco inwardly sighed in relief when Ace calmed, staring at him with hopeful eyes, and laughed, pulling out the bounty poster he'd shown Pops just yesterday.

"That's actually why I came. To tell you your brother was fine and had already caused chaos on Sabaody and Fishman Island, and that we'd decided to meet up with him, form an alliance. Word is he's already challenged Big Mam, and formed an alliance with Trafalgar Law, so we figured it won't be long before he targets Teach too." He laughed. "That kid's got guts alright."

Marco paused as he started gathering up their clothes, handing Ace his things when he got to them. "Someone beat me to it though," he said, nodding back towards the graves. "Left a newspaper and three sake cups. Any idea who that it?" Ace's eyes widened, and Marco's heart almost stopped at Ace's grin. He'd never seen Ace look so hopeful, so happy, but for maybe a few times.

"I... I might. It should be impossible, but I guess so is my being here." After they'd cleaned up and gotten dressed again. Marco took a drink of water from his canteen passing it to Ace. "Do you want to talk about how you turned me into a bird?"

Marco blinked. "What?"

"I was a bird when I woke up, remember? And look, I don't have a single mark on me." Ace gestured to his chest, and Marco realized that he was right: not even the shoulder he'd used to quiet himself had the slightest mark. "So, I'm a flaming bird with healing powers capable of coming back from the dead. It's got to be your fault."

While Ace had a point, Marco shook his head slowly. "If it was something to do with my powers, why now? Why not when you died, or any of the other times I've come to the graves?" A thought struck him, and he glanced at Ace. "Maybe..." He shook his head and stopped.

"What?"

"It's nothing. We'll figure it out later. Meanwhile, can you turn into a phoenix? We do have to get back to the ship before they gets too worried, and flying would be fastest." Ace frowned in thought, and once again the unfamiliar crimson flames wrapped around him, transforming him, and Marco found his breath taken away. He'd been too shocked and confused to full appreciate it before, but Ace was beautiful in phoenix form, and Marco found himself transformed on instinct, already reaching to preen through Ace's gorgeous feathers.

Ace closed his eyes at the sensation as Marco's beak brushed through his feathers, making a low, content noise deep in his throat. Joy burst through Marco, lighting up in him, and he trilled, nudging Ace away so they could see how well he could fly.

Not very well, as it turned out, and Marco had to laugh remembering his own first attempts so long ago, Pops watching and laughing good-naturedly as he tumbled from the air in a tangle of wings and feathers time and time again. Fortunately for Ace, he had Marco to show him how, and he picked it up quickly enough that they left by midday, an hour of two of chasing each other around the island warming them up for the journey.

Marco was pensive as he led the way back to the Moby Dick, years of experience on the Grand Line and his own instincts making a log pose completely unnecessary. Was he responsible for Ace's transformation? Stranger things had happened, he supposed, and he certainly had wanted Ace to come back, but he'd tried and tried to heal his family in the past and had never been successful. Suddenly bringing someone back from the dead seemed too drastic of a step.

Timing wise, Marco was sure it was because Ace's devil fruit had reappeared recently, at least according to the rumors, and whatever had happened to him, there was surely some sort of devil fruit involved. It did seem likely to be something to do with his, given that there was no other phoenix-related fruit. Marco frowned, a distant memory surfacing. There was that story, the one Pops had heard about his fruit decades ago now in that dingy tavern that had made him laugh so much, refusing to tell Marco about it beyond a tiny clue.

He looked back at Ace, who was spiraling and swooping through the air, joy dancing in his eyes, and smiled. Phoenixes don't just mate for life, wasn't that what Pops had said? Ace feigned diving at him, and Marco dodged with practiced ease, transforming and tackling Ace midair. Whatever the cause, it didn't matter now, not now that he had Ace back again.

Ace easily adjusted to his weight, and Marco beamed. He'd picked up flying so quickly. Marco dropped off suddenly, chuckling at Ace's panicked expression, which quickly turned annoyed when Marco simply shifted back, flying under his own power and steering them back on track.

Out of habit and concern for Ace's stamina, Marco had been ensuring they passed over the islands near their path, but it seemed unnecessary. Ace was darting along with ease still, and Marco smiled inwardly at his exuberance, feeling lighter than he had in a very long time.

Unfortunately, they passed over an island that had once belonged to them, one that Ace would no doubt remember as belonging to them, but now flew Blackbeard's flag. Ace stared in shock, looking to Marco for an explanation when he finally decided there was no mistake. Marco shrugged sadly, and Ace's flames grew, heat coming off of them unlike Marco's.

When they got to the harbor, Marco had figured out there would be trouble a second too late. Ace was already diving at a raft bearing Blackbeard's mark, talons outstretched and a piercing scream echoing from his beak. Marco rolled his eyes- would he _ever_ learn?- but had to admit he was a little bit excited. It was doubtful Teach was actually on the raft- they'd had reports he was further in the Grand Line- so why not let Ace have a little fun?

Laughing at himself, knowing Ace was only an excuse to have fun himself, he dove down to land behind Ace, standing back to back, as he shifted back to human form, looking at the meager crew with bored eyes. This would hardly be a warm up. Marco distantly noted as he took out his half that Ace's flames apparently still burned hot, but he could no longer use them like he had before. That did not stop him from taking out dozens with ease, and Marco smiled at the easy way they covered for each other, just like before.

Still it was enough to set the ship on fire, and Marco smirked as he saw flames eat up the mast, headed to the flag. The door to below decks eased open, and the crew's navigator- Lafitte if Marco recalled correctly- stepped out, looking all around him at the scattered unconscious bodies of his crewmates with a dispassionate eye.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Lafitte said, looking around at the wreckage of their crew. "A simple mission, and you lot can't even keep some scum like this at bay." Marco raised a brow at that. Scum, were they?

Ace stiffened when Lafitte kicked one of his own comrades out of his way while walking toward them. Marco had expected nothing better from the crew of a man who'd backstab his own crewmate, but anger still simmered in his veins. Behind Lafitte stood another of their crew, a woman, Catarina he thought.

A smirk formed on Marco's face, and he didn't even need to turn to know that Ace was just as excited to have a bit of a challenge. Lafitte's eyes widened when they settled on him, but it was nothing on his expression when he saw Ace. Catarina didn't bother to be phased simply staring at the two of them, waiting of the moment to attack with barely concealed impatience.

"Impossible. What foolish illusion have you conjured up? Is Marco the Phoenix stooping to such low tricks just to try and phase us?" He laughed, the sound harsh to Marco's ears. "Silly tricks like that won't help you win against us. You should just give up now and stop your pathetic attempts to fight back."

"The Whitebeard Pirates need no tricks for lowlifes like you," Ace said, lowering his hat over his eyes, the grin on his face more like a wolf baring their teeth than the joyous expression he shared with Marco so often. Catarina traded a glance with Lafitte before lunging towards Ace.

Worry smouldered in Marco despite his attempts to snuff it out. He knew Ace could handle himself, knew that in a fair fight there was no way he'd lose to one of Teach's underlings, famous Level Six prisoner or not. Ace dodged, brushing by him, and Marco felt a hand brush so lightly against his arm he'd have thought he'd imagined it if it weren't for the whisper of a promise.

Marco exhaled, turning to face his own opponent, content warning him as he focused. Ace would be fine, and he needed to make sure he was the same. Despite all of his earlier bravado, there was a hint a fear in Lafitte's eyes as Marco slunk closer. Marco let a predatory smile cross his face. They ought to fear him. They might have lost their territory to these cowards, but that was because they chose not to defend it, choosing to regroup and prepare for when they would take down that flag for good.

In the couple of small skirmishes they had had over the the year, the Blackbeard Pirates had learned to fear them, whether they'd admit it or not. He smirked as he watched Lafitte hesitate over pulling out his gun. Ace's battle raged on, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Even so, he reveled in the feel of Ace constantly on the edge of his senses, his every movement sending ripples in Marco's Haki.

Lafitte finally made up his mind, lunging toward him, cane stretched out in a way that had Marco idly wondering if it was bladed. He dodged lazily, the attack missing him by millimeters, and spun into a kick. His blow landed squarely on Lafitte's stomach, knocking him back to the cabin, and through the ship wall.

Marco glanced at Ace when he saw Lafitte struggling to even get up from the one blow, blood trailing from his nose or mouth. It was hard to tell at this distance. Ace was clearly toying with the woman as he worked out his new powers. His flames were like Marco's now, no longer able to separate from his body, so he was working up close now. His arms and hand were surrounded by the blood red flames, the shape only vaguely suggestive of wings, and Marco had to suppress a burst of pride at how easily Ace was managing partial transformations.

A gun went off, and Marco sighed as he easily sidestepped. It barely seemed worth the bother. He shrugged mentally; at least Ace was having fun. Something shifted in Lafitte's intent, desperation taking over already. He loaded new bullets into his rifle, and Marco fought to keep from rolling his eyes. Sure they were probably seastone, but he'd still need to be able to hit him. He was stalking closer to Lafitte when fear swept over him, and he cursed himself for being too complacent.

The gun was pointed at Ace when it fired off the five shots carrying seastone. Even transforming, Marco barely made it in time to feel the bullets shred through him. He collapsed on the deck in human form, hazy from the pain and seastone. One or more bullets must have lodged in him, he thought, trying in vain to lift his head up enough to check his wounds.

An enraged shriek, the sort Marco had made himself often in battle, wrapped him in comfort. Ace was okay then. He let his eyes fall shut as he was lulled by the sounds of Ace furiously tearing through the enemy. Warmth filled Marco despite the blood loss, the flames from before already consuming most of the ship.

Silence fell, and Marco frowned. It was far too long before Ace made his way to his side, and Marco forced his eyelids open at the urging of a warm hand on his cheek. Ace was saying something, but Marco floated, his voice wrapping him in comfort without the words slipping into his consciousness. Ace glared at him, and Marco reluctantly surfaced.

"Marco?" Ace asked, then huffed when Marco blinked and focused on him. "You idiot. I could have easily dodged those, but no, you just had to play the hero. Payback is not allowed you know. I will not watch you die either." The irritation in his voice was belied by the tenderness of his hands as he checked Marco over.

"Well, it looks like all five hit, but only one stuck. Brace yourself." Marco nodded, hissing out a breath when Ace dug into the wound on his thigh. By the look on Ace's face it hurt him far more than Marco, and Marco was careful not to let another sign of his pain show. "There," Ace said, relief dripping in his tone. Marco sighed as flames flickered around him, healing his wounds. Sitting up was easier than he expected, and if he pretended it was a bit difficult so Ace would help him, the humor in Ace's eyes let him know it was more than okay.

The ship was in utter ruins, flames licking up the cabin, spreading to the deck. As Marco's fire faded, the mast fell, a charred ruin, the tattered remains of the flag crumbling into ash. There was no sign of any of the crew, but Marco hadn't expected any after hearing the rage in Ace's voice as he fell.

"You ready to go?" Ace asked, looking to the sky. They still had a few hours of daylight left, time enough to reach the Moby Dick at their current pace.

Marco nodded, and Ace helped him up, hand lingering for longer than necessary. They transformed in a flare of flames. Ace fluffed up a bit and bowed, formally present Marco a brilliantly shiny crown he picked up from the ground. It must have been in the possession of one of the crew members they'd taken out. Marco smothered the amusement that rose up within him and gently took the offering. Suppressing instincts could be very difficult, especially at first, after all.

He ran his beak through the feathers on Ace's crest in thanks. He wondered idly if there would be mating dances at some point and firmly quashed the excitement that rippled up in him at that notion. In all his years as a phoenix, he'd so far luckily not had to deal with that particular instinct. With Ace, however, it didn't seem quite as horrifyingly embarrassing. Marco shook himself, resettling his feathers and thoughts. There would be time enough to explore that later, but for now they ought to leave.

Fire now wrapped all around them, but it welcomed them lovingly, whispering of home and security (and maybe, just maybe nests, thought that was a thought Marco _would never_ own up to). He and Ace took the the air, the heat of the fire lifting them gently into up into the clouds,

The sky was just turning dark when the Moby Dick came into sight, and Marco sensed Ace slow. He turned, calling out softly to him. Ace would be more than welcomed back home, no matter what he thought, but Marco was taken back to that day, the day Ace had seriously thought they would just leave him, that he was worthless.

Marco shook his head, calling encouragement to Ace. They had already been noticed on deck, and the crew was waving cheerfully at them, knowing that whatever or whomever Marco was with would be their guest at the very least. They landed, but Ace shrank back from the crew, hiding behind Marco and not transforming.

"What the hell is that, Marco?" Vista asked.

"I..." Marco turned to look behind him, frowning at Ace all scrunched down to the deck. "You're not going to make me explain this, are you? Because they all think I'm crazy enough by this point." Ace snorted, and drew himself up a little, peering around Marco to look at their crew, looking more unsure than Marco had seen him.

A gasp from behind Ace announced Izo, his eyes fixed on their mark, Ace's mark on back of the bird. "It can't be," he said, walking up to Ace with his eyes wide. "Marco, I told you to find peace or whatever, not-" Izo gestured wordlessly at Ace, and Ace fluffed up at his tone. Marco hid a smile, remembering the years it had taken him to shove down similar instincts.

He was very much looking forward to watching Ace deal with that. Though maybe he wouldn't bother. Ace had always been something of a creature of instinct.

"Izo, it's not-"

"Really, Marco where did you even find-"

Ace screeched a warning, and Marco chuckled. He ran a hand soothingly through Ace's feathers. "You know, if you just turned back, he wouldn't be mad at me." Ace glared. "Well, he wouldn't.

Marco bent closer and lowered his voice, so his words would only reach Ace. "There's nothing to be worried about, you know."

The other crew members were muttering to each other, everyone's eyes on Ace, and he huffed in acceptance. Flames built around him, and Marco watched in amusement as the flames died down, leaving Ace in plain sight of everyone. He didn't bother to conceal his smirk as they all paled, gaping open mouthed at Ace.

He grinned at them, though it was tinged with nerves still, and let his ridiculous hat fall back. "What's the matter? You all look like you've seen a ghost," Ace said, injecting false cheer in his voice to cover up his nerves.

Marco rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin. It had been a long time since he'd seen Izo stammer, and it was always a pleasure.

"A-ace?" Vista asked, and mummers grew among the crew on deck. "Is it really you?"

"You don't think Marco would be fooled, do you? He know every inch of me after all, and I assure you he was most thorough in his inspection this morn-" Before Marco could bother to scold Ace was enveloped in hugs, people openly sobbing. Izo turned to Marco.

Izo waved a hand gracefully. "So the tale is true. I almost expected something to happen before we buried him, but perhaps his own fruit had to get eaten first."

"Wait, what? You _knew_ about this? Why didn't you say something?"

Izo snorted. "Please. If you do any digging at all, you'll find stories of the Phoenix fruit user's mate growing as powerful as the user. Once they pick a mate it is forever. Their lives are bound though, and they cannot live without the other once the bond is sealed. Guess Ace's fruit interfered until it was eaten. Makes sense."

He smirked, and Marco hurriedly wiped the shock from his face. "And as for why I didn't say anything, well, it would either put your love for Ace into question or your power, neither of which seemed... wise. Now, I'm going to go welcome back my little brother. You'd better go see about provisions because it's going to be a hell of a party tonight!"

* * *

True to Izo's predictions the party lasted well into the next day. They'd finally run out of booze around noon and collapsed where they were for the most part. Marco found Ace in the center of the deck, snoring in a pile of other commanders and members of his division. Marco gathered him up in his arms, and when Ace's eyelids fluttered open, he smiled.

Ace probably couldn't get drunk anymore, no more than Marco could at any rate, but he made no move to stand up on his own. Marco raised a brow at him, but Ace just snuggled into his chest, a mischievous smile curling up the corner of the bit of his mouth still visible. Marco debated dropping him, but instead, he tightened his grip and carried him the short distance to his- their- cabin.

He just dropped Ace on the bed, laughing at his muttered protests as he bounced, and stripped before climbing in bed. Ace fussed with his own clothes and sighed in content as they curled up together.

"It's good to be home."

"Not as good as it is to have you here." Ace huffed at him, but he grabbed his hand tightly under the sheet.

They lay there for a few minutes, soaking in each other as they drifted on the ocean.

"So what next?" Ace asked.

Marco grinned at the hope in Ace's voice that he failed to conceal. "We're off to see about an alliance with Luffy, of course. What else?"

Ace's answering grin was the widest he'd ever seen, even on him, and it set off fireworks in his stomach. That afternoon, much later, when they finally fell asleep in a tangle of limbs Marco had missed so much. Whatever came next, he knew they would handle it, together and with their family. If Pops could see them now, Marco knew he'd be proud, and the next time he visited his grave, there would be only laughter.

That was a promise he'd be happy to keep.


End file.
